Pokemon Adventures: Next Generation
by YellowFan98
Summary: The children of the Dexholders have started their quest to defeat Team Kumori, when Celebi teleports them to the past! Now they must change the past to save the future, but can they do that before... dissapearing?
1. VS Celebi

Prologue: VS Celebi

As the Pokeball with Celebi in it fell, and broke the Dex holders let out sighs of relief. Well, I say Dex holders they aren't the ones that we all know and love. They are the next generation.

One of the Dexholders, a girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes cheered, "All right! That's one for the Dex Holders, Team Kumori, nil!"

"Pesky girl." One of the others muttered, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, the girl standing next to him nudged him playfully.

"Let her have fun! She deserves it." the girl said, the girl had long, jet black hair and friendly olive eyes.

Celebi floated in front of them, smiling at them all, before flying away.

"Don't get too happy, we still have to free the others." a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes reminded them.

"Loosen up!" A boy with very curly brown hair and orange eyes. "You don't need to ruin every ones spirits, have fun!"

One of the children, a boy with spiky blond hair and red eyes let out a loud yawn, "Maybe we should just rest for a bit..."

"No way! We should free the other Pokemon!" A girl with short black hair and light blue eyes replied.

"We have been at this for days, so maybe it would be better if we rested for a bit." Another child, this one was a boy with long (For a boy) brown hair and golden eyes.

"Guys! While you've been arguing our prisoners have escaped!" The boy with brown hair and brown eyes informed them.

"WHAT!" The other Dex holders yelled, one of the ran to the tree where they'd been tied up, and sure enough the rope was broken and they were gone.

"Don't worry, we freed Celebi, that should help the world get back on balance, right?" Another child asked, the others nodded, when suddenly a voice spoke in their heads.

"It is too late. Time is changing. Sorry, I should've warned you earlier. And I apologise for what I'm about to do." The voice said, it was a very childish voice, but then the Dex Holders got headaches, and their vision shone white, and they fell unconscious.

A/N: I must apologise for the VERY short chapter, it is only the prologue though, now, let's play a game! It's called guess whose children they are, do it like this:

Red haired girl: So and so's child.

They are all Dex Holders children. That's all I'll tell you :) So, my third fanfic, I seriously should add other chapters to the ones I have going, but... Oh yeah, if you know me, you'll know what pairings I like, so that should help you :)

So, until next time, see ya! 


	2. VS Beedrill

**VS Beedrill**

In the middle of the Viridian Forest, a girl with long black hair was lying, face down. She let out a soft groan before sitting up, her olive eyes blinking in the harsh sunlight. _Where am I? _She wondered.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, and she leapt up, her hand went down to her Pokéballs instinctively and she faced the direction of the noise and stared into the thick undergrowth. The undergrowth parted to reveal a girl probably about her age with the same style of hair, but the other girl had yellow hair. The other girl also had olive eyes, but the similarities ended there. The other girl was much shorter, and the structure of her face was more baby-like while the girl with black hairs face was rougher.

On the new girls shoulder was a Pikachu; it twitched its ears slightly and smiled at the girl with black hair.

"Are you okay?" The new girl asked, causing the one with black hair to frown – she saw no reason why she shouldn't be okay.

"Yeah. Why?" The girl with black hair asked.

"You're covered with cuts and bruises!" The other girl exclaimed.

"I am? Well… it was a pretty rough battle…" The girl with black hair mused.

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of buzzing, the girl with black hair had a panicked expression on her face and she instantly released one of her Pokémon. The Pokémon that came out of the Pokéball was a Pichu, and it looked at the girl with Black hair and tilted its head to the side out of confusion.

"PIPI IT'S THE BEEDRILL ARMADA!" The girl with black hair screeched.

Pipi, the Pichu, looked at her with wide eyes and started to panic.

"Pichu, Pichu PIIIIIIIIII! (I'm too young to diiiiieeeee!)" Pipi yelled, while running around in circles, the Beedrill arrived in the clearing and obviously had no idea what to think.

What they saw was the black haired girl and Pipi running in circles around the other girl.

The Beedrill looked at each other, before attacking regardless. The girl with black hair barely jumped out of the way in time, and soon they were running for their lives.

"What did I ever do to you!" The girl with black hair cried.

Luckily for them, their screams and cries were carried by the wind to Viridian City, and if you want to be even more specific they were carried by the wind to the Viridian City Pokémon Gym. The Gym Leader had just arrived after some training in a faraway region when he heard them; so naturally, he jumped onto his Charizard and flew off to the forest.

Back in the forest, the group had come to a dead end, the Beedrill were getting ready to deliver their finale strike when all of a suddenly a powerful flame thrower knocked them all out. The girl with black hair watched with wide eyes as they fell from the sky one by one.

"Wow." The girl with black hair muttered.

The person who was on the Charizard landed and jumped off. The person who jumped off had very spikey brown hair (The girl with black hair wondered briefly how he got it to stay up like that) and green eyes, he was wearing a black T-Shirt and purple trousers and he wore around his neck a broken lucky charm.

"Jasp!" The girl with black hair called, mistaking him for someone else.

"Sorry, but my name's not 'Jasp'." the person with incredibly spikey brown hair stated.

"Oh… sorry… you just look incredibly like someone I know… but your eyes are a different color…" The girl with black hair muttered, before her usual self came back, "Thanks for saving us though!"

"Thanks Green." The other girl muttered and she was… blushing.

"You should try to keep out of trouble." Green stated.

"Green…" The girl with black hair muttered, "Where have I heard that name before…?"

"Pichu Pi! (Over here!)" Pipi called, causing the humans to turn around, even though Green couldn't understand what was being said and the other girl could only guess they both knew that it wanted their attention.

"What's up?" The girl with black hair asked the Pichu.

The Pichu pointed, eyes wide with fear. The humans eyes grew wide as well. In the area with the burnt, unconscious Beedrill there were also shriveled up lumps that used to be Kakuna.

**A/N: Short chappie. Not as short as the last one, though. I'm on a role here! That's two chappies in one day! Anyways, in case you didn't get it, what happened was that when Green came to save the day by using flamethrower he was only aiming at the Beedrill, but he accidentally burnt the Kakuna in the trees behind them. The Kakuna's defense was strong but they weren't strong enough to survive that attack, so instead of just fainting like the Beedrill, they were burnt alive… I have such a lovely imagination, don't I!**

**Anyways, every character has their own summary! Yays! Hehe, so, here are some of the Summary's.**

**The girl with black hair: She was always labeled as the Funny one out of the Next Generation Dexholders, but nobody knows about the secret that she's holding…**

**Green: It shouldn't have happened like that. Green should still be training in Unova. But he came home early; little does he know that by simply coming home early the future of the world is doomed.**

**Red: Aero should have brought red home, instead of catching flu up in Mt. Silver, because of that Green was the savior instead of him, and the future of the world has now been doomed. Nice job Aero.**

**Yellow: She's always admired Red, he saved her when she was younger, and he's so kind and sweet to her. But she never used to give Green a second glance. Until now. Little does she know by doing that the future of the world is doomed.**

**And there we have it! Green, Red and Yellow have doomed the future! :D **

**Anyways, the shippings included will be: Special, Chosen, Frantic, Commoner, MangaQuest, DualRival, Agency, Green/Professor Juniper (Don't ask), Emerald/Jasmine (Again, no asking!), Pearl/Maylene (Again), Feeling, Lucky, Ruby/Jasmine (…), Haughty, Black/Bianca, White/Cheren, SpecialJewelShipping, Wildside and…. that's all I can think of right now!  
><strong>

**Phew! That was a lot! Anyways, let me stop talking, until next time!**


End file.
